To determine the best method for obtaining blood for the measurement of matrix Gla protein and for the assessment of vitamin K deficiency status by the hydroxyapatite binding assay. To determine the stability of the MGP antigen in blood through repetitive freeze/thaw cycles and during storage at room temperature and in the cold room.